Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-055292 describes a prior art steering lock device that is mounted on a vehicle. The steering lock device includes a key cylinder and a camshaft, which is rotated when the key cylinder is rotated by a mechanical key, which is, for example, the blade of a key. The rotation of the camshaft moves a lock bar in a locking direction or an unlocking direction to lock or unlock the steering shaft.